Pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. In many applications, pressure sensors may detect a pressure via a sensing element, often formed on a pressure sensing die, which converts mechanical stress caused by an incoming pressure into an electrical output signal. In some of these applications, it may be desirable to reduce the cost of the pressure sensor as much as possible.